


taste the smoke on your tongue

by ScytheMarieAntoinette



Series: it's cold and dark (but you make me feel warm) [2]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Kissing in the Rain, M/M, but from leo's pov, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMarieAntoinette/pseuds/ScytheMarieAntoinette
Summary: "When Jason lifts his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face, Leo has a heart attack. He always thought it was not humanly possible to look like a fucking blond Adonis and have a heart of gold. And then he met Jason Grace. Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw. "The events of feel the rain on your lips from Leo's point of view.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Leo Valdez
Series: it's cold and dark (but you make me feel warm) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157123
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	taste the smoke on your tongue

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't stop myself and at any rate, it was fun to write this from leo's pov. fair warning, leo curses a lot more than jason. also (shameless self plug) i recommend reading the first fic if you haven't already before this one, just because I think it would make more sense. so go do that if you want.

* * *

Leo’s been enjoying the feel of Jason’s legs casually thrown over his lap for more than an hour now as Leo absolutely crushes him in Mario Kart. He’s lost all feeling in the lower half of his body, but he really couldn’t care less. Jason just touching him is enough to make him so giddy, he can’t concentrate on anything else. Except for the game. Leo might be a lot of things, but a loser is not one of them. 

  


After winning for the fifth time in a row, he throws down his controller in triumph, raising his arms in the air victoriously. Jason looks at him with something like adoration in his eyes, so Leo smirks and says, _Bow down to your king, peasant._

  


He’s certainly not as impressive as he pretends to be, but Jason goes along with it. Grinning, he gets on his knees and bows, chanting, _I’m not worthy, I’m not worthy._ Leo tries to dispel the lewd thoughts forming in his head. 

  


He’s about to propose another round when Jason suggests they go for a walk outside. Leo is flabbergasted. Why the hell would he want to go _outside_ when he’s got all he could want _inside._ TV, couch, snacks, _Jason_ … 

  


Jason goes on and on about the wonders of nature and fresh air and other shit, and it’s as annoying as it is endearing. Finally, if only to get him to shut up, Leo agrees. Reluctantly. He would totally rather be doing anything else than take a walk with Jason. Yes. 

  


The look on Jason’s face, the way his infinitely blue eyes light up with happiness, makes Leo instantly glad he said yes. He would do anything to see that look again. He slides into his jacket and breezes past Jason to the door. He makes sure to call, _I hate you_ as he steps out. He’s got a reputation to uphold, after all. Can’t let Jason see just how giddy he is inside. 

  


He has to admit, he enjoys the walk more than he wants to. Maybe it’s the good weather, maybe it’s the lingering giddiness in his chest, maybe it’s the beautiful boy walking next to him. As they walk, he can’t help but think that this would be a good time for Jason to kiss him. Not that he’d ever say that out loud. 

  


Jason soon gets him going about the latest project he’s completed, and Leo hardly stops to breathe as he explains the design and the mechanics and how it works. Jason’s seemingly interested questions are like fuel to a flame. It suddenly occurs to him that maybe Jason isn’t as interested as he’s pretending to be, if his glazed-over eyes are any indication. Leo shuts his mouth before he can launch into another volley of rapid-fire words. 

  


After sitting still for so long, he’s itching to release some of his pent-up energy. _Race you to the trees,_ he yells. He hardly allows Jason time to process the words before he takes off. 

  


_Cheater!_ He hears Jason shout. Leo lets out a wild laugh, the wind whipping his face. Unfortunately for him, his legs are shorter than Jason’s. Despite his head start, Jason easily catches up. He pushes himself harder, faster, determined to reach the trees first even if he has to swing a hammer at Jason’s knees. Loser, he is not. 

  


They’re both slowing down as the trees get closer when Jason trips. Over a root or a rock, Leo doesn’t care. As Jason stumbles, Leo manages to pass him, already preparing to gloat. Then his foot snags on something, and he goes stumbling too. 

  


_Fuck,_ he mutters. 

  


They both regain their feet and reach the trees at the same time. Of course, Leo beats him by an inch. 

  


He tosses his head back to laugh, breathing heavily. Even after all the running he’s done in the past - running from foster homes, running from monsters, running from problems - his endurance is shit. 

  


Leo declares himself winner, daring Jason to argue.

  


Jason argues.

  


He has to stifle a snort when Jason swears. He’s come to realize Jason curses a lot more whenever he’s around Leo. Not that he’s complaining. Jason cursing is more attractive than it should be. 

  


When Jason lifts his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face, Leo has a heart attack. He always thought it was not humanly possible to look like a fucking blond Adonis and have a heart of gold. And then he met Jason Grace. _Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw._

  


He quickly looks away and stares pointedly at nothing, willing his cheeks to return to their normal temperature. 

  


Jason turns his gaze to the fields stretching out before them. Leo retreats to the shade, sitting beneath a giant oak. Somehow he finds a ball of rubber bands and a pipe cleaner in his pockets. He’s used to pulling out random shit and starts playing around with the objects in his hands. 

  


He sneaks a glance at Jason, standing before him, staring out at the sea of people and emerald green grass. Posture straight and perfect. Holding himself with an air of importance. Not in a conceited way, though. Just like, he knows he’s got the power to change the world. Like he’s not afraid to do the right thing. If that makes any sense. It’s quite admirable. 

  


He looks back down, but it’s not even a minute later when he feels a pair of eyes on him. He looks up. Jason’s staring at him now, hard and unblinking. Fuck, has he got something on his face? Instead of letting his uncomfortableness show, he quirks an eyebrow and smirks his signature smirk. For some strange reason, it never had any effect on all the girls he’s flirted with, which was utterly appalling. Apparently, not one of them had any taste. However, he’s noticed Jason gets all flustered whenever Leo draws attention to his mouth. It’s so adorable Leo could die, so he’s made sure he does it more around him. 

  


The way the sun illuminates Jason’s back, giving the illusion that his body is glowing, makes him look like a god. Couple that with his hair the color of gold and his eyes as blue and deep as the ocean, he looks positively radiant. Leo’s just about ready to worship him. 

  


Jason continues to stare, which is slightly unnerving. Leo asks what he wants, and Jason calls him over. 

  


He’s curious, so he gets to his feet and bounds over like the graceful gazelle he envisions himself as. It’s good to see yourself in a positive light every now and then. 

  


Leo waits patiently as Jason’s mouth flops open and closed like a dead fish. He watches in amusement as a whole range of emotions passes over his face. Nervousness, anxiousness, terror, hesitation, excitement, embarrassment, horror. It’s quite pathetic, not that he’d ever tell that to Jason. _Is this what an aneurysm looks like?_ He quips, because humor is the only way he knows how to deal with problems. Shockingly, it doesn’t seem to help. 

  


Jason seems to steel himself and is opening his mouth when something catches Leo’s attention. A fleet of dark thunderheads floats in front of the sun and over them in mere seconds, appearing from nowhere, and even though Leo never was interested in meteorology, he knows that that shouldn’t be possible. He cranes his neck up for a better look and is promptly hit in the face with a torrent of heavy, ice-cold rain. 

  


For a moment, all he can think is, _fuck,_ as water shoots into his nose and down his throat. Then his brain starts working again and he quickly tilts his head down, coughing the water up. His hair sticks to his forehead, and he aggressively pushes it out of his eyes so he can look around. 

  


Rain lashes down, stinging his skin like a thousand tiny, angry wasps. He’s been in worse storms before, being from Texas where hurricanes are aplenty. However, he’s never been stuck outside in a very impromptu storm, wearing only a T-shirt, jeans, and a light jacket. The shock of the rain is enough to chill his bones before his body starts heating up, and he finds himself shivering involuntarily. 

  


Fucking hell, what did he do to deserve this? Then a thought occurs to him, has him narrow his eyes at the soaking wet person in front of him. _Dude, really? Are you serious?_

  


_What?_ Jason forces it out through chattering teeth, and Leo has the urge to wrap his arms around him and warm him up, then kidnap him and bundle him up in blankets. Force him to spend the rest of his life trapped in a cocoon as Leo feeds him chocolate and tells amazing jokes. Actually, he would do that even if it wasn’t raining. Better watch out, Jason. The next time you’re sick, I’m coming for you. 

  


_You lured me out into the open so you could make it rain on me? Is this because I won? That’s low dude._ Leo’s only half teasing. Hair this gorgeous doesn’t come naturally. 

  


He can practically see the panic rolling off Jason’s shoulders as he violently shakes his head. Leo kind of feels bad for freaking him out. 

  


Then Jason’s saying, _It’s Jupiter,_ and Leo has to think hard to recall if he did anything that would have pissed the god off enough to gather a bunch of clouds and rain on him. Surprisingly, he can’t think of anything. 

  


_And why, pray tell, has he gathered a bunch of clouds to rain on us? I promise I didn’t do anything to piss him off._

  


He’s not shivering as fiercely as Jason, but his clothes are soaking wet and cling to his body like an uncomfortable second skin. Water streams down his head, face, arms, and legs. Thank the gods for his abnormally high body temperature, because otherwise, Leo’s pretty sure he’d already be dying of pneumonia. 

  


As Jason hesitates some more, Leo steps closer, almost as if magnetically attracted. He allows himself to stare. He’s always loved the scar that lines Jason’s upper lip. It reminds him that he’s human, just like Leo, and not some divine being. Water runs down his face, into his eyes, so that Jason has to blink every now and then. Leo pretends he’s batting his eyelashes at him. The rain flattens his hair against his head, but honestly, Jason can rock any hairstyle. Even one that looks kind of like a bowl cut. 

  


Jason’s looking super flustered at their close proximity, and Leo considers moving even closer, just to see what would happen. As they gaze longingly into each other’s eyes, he can’t help but think that this would be a great time for Jason to kiss him. Not that he’d ever say that out loud. 

  


Besides, Jason, oblivious as he is, hasn’t seemed to pick up on _any_ of the hints Leo’s been leaving him. Perhaps Leo will just have to do it himself. 

  


_Jason?_ Leo says his name to grab his attention and is working up the courage to lean in when Jason.

  


Kisses him. 

  


The first thing he registers is how _cold_ Jason’s lips are. They almost feel like a block of ice. After that, the shock freezes his body more effectively than any thunderstorm. Suddenly, all he can feel is his heart rate picking up and something akin to euphoria coursing through his veins. Because oh my gods Jason Grace is finally kissing him.

  


He vaguely notices Jason pulling back and realizes he should probably open his eyes, if only to see Jason’s face. He looks panic-stricken, which seems to be a recurring emotion, as he stutters. _Oh fuck. Sorry, I- I don’t - Sorry, I-_

  


Leo wants to laugh. Oh Jason, poor, sweet Jason, he’s apologizing because he can’t pick up hints and is too pure for his own good. Gods, he’s precious. He throws his arms around Jason’s neck without a second thought, raising on tip-toes to properly clasp his hands behind his neck. 

  


_Fuck, Jay, don’t apologize. Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to do that?_

  


_What?_ His eyes are round and hopeful and all Leo wants is to drown in them. 

  


_You idiot._ This time, Leo presses their lips together, and he makes sure to pour all the passion he can into the kiss, passion that he can’t put into words. As Jason relaxes into his arms, Leo can’t help but think that their bodies perfectly melt into each other. 

  


Jason tastes like mint and smells like the fabric softener Leo’s mom used to use, and if it’s possible Leo loves him even more. His hands are freezing against Leo’s cheeks, but his skin quickly heats them back up. 

  


He lets himself get lost. Lets himself just relax and enjoy the sensation of finally getting the guy he’s wanted for so fucking long.

  


Leo supposes it’s a good thing it’s still raining hard around them because otherwise, both he and Jason would have caught on fire by now. His tongue, however, has no such weakness. He doesn’t realize that his tongue is literally flaming until Jason jerks his head back. When he exhales, tendrils of smoke curl out of his mouth. And Jesus Christ, Leo’s got to do that more often because that was fucking hot. 

  


He’s a bit worried that he’s burned Jason’s mouth but hides it behind an insincere apology and another smirk, this time trying for cocky like he meant to set his tongue on fire. 

  


_Fuck, Leo, don’t apologize._ Jason throws his words back at him. Leo doesn’t think he could love this boy any more. 

  


This time they meet in the middle. Jason cups his cheeks, and all Leo can focus on is skin on skin, lips on lips. Just because he can’t catch fire doesn’t mean his skin can’t still sear. He takes great care not to harm Jason. The rain pattering down onto him sizzles into steam, clouding the air around them until it’s like they are in their own little world. 

  


It feels like an electrical current is flowing between them. He hums with static electricity. Sparks literally fly. 

  


Everything fades away. All that matters is Jason Jason Jason. 

  


They stand there for so long, so lost in the moment, they don’t notice when the rain abruptly stops. When the clouds part and dissipate. When they can feel the sun beating down on them again. 

  


His heart lets out a contented sigh. 

  


He smiles against Jason’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if i like this one better than the first one, but it was definitely amusing to write. 
> 
> also if you liked this, please comment! i'd love it if you just like, listed your favorite parts of this, favorite pieces of dialogue or whatever. it really helps influence my writing for the future ✨✨


End file.
